


Puppy

by djennarate



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djennarate/pseuds/djennarate
Relationships: Wolf Keum/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Puppy

rg grg rg rg gr rg rg rg rg rg e


End file.
